


[Podfic] Welcome to the Building (I Guess)

by swagnushammersmith



Series: [podfic] home is where you are [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: Some new people are moving into Robbie's apartment building.Edit: Complete!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Welcome to the Building (I Guess)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718343) by [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea). 



> Thanks Neyiea for letting me podfic your beautiful fanfic!!!

**Chapter One** | Length: 9:45 [ Listen on MixCloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/welcome-to-the-building-i-guess-chapter-one/) | [ Download on Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/?gycve3v46veao6e)

**Chapter Two** | Length: 9:51 [ Listen on MixCloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/welcome-to-the-building-i-guess-chapter-two/) | [ Download on Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/?8z2llg9w53qvk5s)

**Chapter Three** | Length: 14:31 [ Listen on MixCloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/welcome-to-the-building-i-guess-chapter-three/) | [ Download on Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yf33hg9xd3pq0h0/Welcome_to_the_Building_CHAPTER_THREE.mp3)

**Chapter Four** | Length: 17:06 [ Listen on MixCloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/welcome-to-the-building-i-guess-chapter-four/) | [ Download on Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zso7l26x9thmfn1/Welcome_to_the_Building_CHAPTER_FOUR.mp3)

**Chapter Five** | Length: 12:01 [ Listen on MixCloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/welcome-to-the-building-i-guess-chapter-five/) | [ Download on Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r27br7zef08gox8/Welcome_to_the_Building_CHAPTER_FIVE.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Screech @ me on Tumblr. I'll screech back within three to five business days. My main is [ BlackMetalBuckyBarnes](http://blackmetalbuckybarnes.tumblr.com) and my Lazytown sideblog is [SwagnusScheving.](http://swagnusscheving.tumblr.com)


End file.
